Une histoire assez compliquée mais où va la vie?
by Bella-Drago
Summary: Drago se rend compte que la fille qu'il déteste le plus est celle qu'il aime. Quant à Hermione, elle découvre pas mal de choses sur sa famille. Deux destins différents mais pourtant si proche. DM/BC, HG/TT, HP/GW, RW/LB.
1. Chapter 1

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, ce soir-là, tous les regards sauf celui d'Isalia, étaient tournés sur moi. Depuis quelques jours, plus personne ne me parlait, j'étais considérée comme la plus grande contamination du siècle, tout à commencer après une réponse que j'eus le malheur de donner en cours de potion.

Flash Back

Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillée avec une certaine crainte qui se faisait ressentir dans mon ventre. Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui, j'eus la confirmation en voyant Isalia parlant toute seule dans un coin de la chambre. Béatriz me dit qu'elle s'est réveillée en sursaut dans la nuit et était restée assisse sur son lit en parlant toute seule, cela m'étonnait d'elle car Isalia était la plus cartésienne d'entre nous et ne croyait en rien même pas en Dieu.

Je descendis ensuite dans la grande salle, je fis signe à Hermione, elle me répondit. Le plus étonnant fut le regard assez tendre que me lançait Drago Malfoy, je ne souhaitais en aucun cas devenir une de ses conquêtes, je lui envoya donc un regard noir. Les Aiglons, avec lesquelles je restaient pratiquement toute la journée, m'attendaient et s'étonnaient également du regard que j'ai lancé à Malfoy, ils ne me parlèrent que de sa durant tout le petit déjeuner, je ne disais rien mais cela m'agaçait et je voulais que les cours arrivent vite pour ne plus les entendre. Ma prière fut entendu par la sonnerie qui sonna la fin du petit déjeuner, je n'attendis personne et je me dirigea vers le premier cours qui malheureusement était en commun avec les Serpentards, après ce regard que m'avait fait Malfoy qui a suffit à créer une polémique chez les Serdaigles et j'imagine que chez les Serpents c'est pareil, le cours sera très insupportable.

J'étais la première élève devant la classe, ça ne m'étonnait pas, c'était toujours comme çà. Mais je regrettais d'être arrivée avant les autres, lorsque je vis Malfoy arrivait avec Crabbe et Goyle, heureusement qu'Hermione passa par là pour son cours de mythologie. Elle me fit signe de venir et me demanda:

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta maison?

- De quoi parles-tu?, je feins de ne pas comprendre sa question.

- Ce matin, après que tu m'es saluée que s'est-il passé?

- Ah ça, soupirai-je, il se trouve que Malfoy m'a regardé tendrement alors que depuis ma première année il me méprise. C'est ça qui a déclenché tout ce grabuge chez les aiglons mais je pense que dans les autres maisons c'est pareil, vu que tu es au courant.

- Oui, en effet.

- Je sens que ma journée va être désagréable, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tout cela m'agace, ils sont pires que les moldus de notre école primaire, tu te rappelles?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais à l'époque c'est moi qui alimentait la rumeur avec Tom. Bon, on en discutera plus tard, j'y vais.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Le cours commença et le professeur Rogue posa une question sur la potion qu'on devait préparer qui n'est autre que la potion du Rappel-tout. Comme d'habitude, personne ne répondit et comme à chaque fois le professeur se tournait vers moi, (ce qu'il fit encore aujourd'hui). J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite mais le professeur Rogue en décida autrement.

-Mlle Cullen, au lieu de vous cacher derrière votre amoureux Mr Malfoy, donnait moi la réponse à cette question, quelle est l'avantage ou parfois l'inconvénient de cette potion?

Tous les ragots reprirent de plus belles, et Malfoy, lui ne semblait pas gêné.

- De ce souvenir du dernier évènement que l'on a vécut et qu'on voudrait garder ou parfois oublier.

- Bien, je vois que l'amour ne vous empêche pas d'apprendre vos cours, dit-il avec un sourire narquois, 20 points pour Serdaigle.

Tout le reste du cours était pire qu'insupportable, tout le monde parlait doucement en me regardant. J'aurais voulu en cet instant, ne pas être née.

Fin Flash Back

Depuis cet épisode, je peux compter sur Hermione ainsi que sur Harry et Ron, mais aucuns serdaigles ne m'adressèrent plus la parole, ils m'ignorèrent tous. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de mal enfin je crois, si un regard peut tout changer alors oui j'ai fais quelque chose mais non je ne peux pas le croire. Je sortis soudain de mes pensées car Isalia ( la seule de serdaigle qui me considère encore) est prise d'une crise comme la dernière fois, à chaque fois qu'elle a une vision c'est comme ça.

Sa crise passée, elle se dirigea vers moi et me dit:

- Isa, j'ai eu une vision sur toi.

-Comment sa?

-Isabella, allons dans la chambre, on sera plus tranquille.

- D'accord.

Je la suivis dans la chambre avec l'appréhension d'un danger naissant. Je n'étais pas tout à fait rassurée par rapport à toutes ses visions qu'elle a et qui ont débutées ce fameux jour.

- Isalia, que se passe-t-il?

- Isabella, oui, je sais que tu déteste que l'on t'appelle comme sa. J'ai vu ta mère en danger, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que ta maman te ressemblait étrangement alors que tu m'as toujours dit que ta mère ne te ressemblait pas et qu'elle est morte assassinée par un mage noir.

- Si ce n'était pas ma mère, qui était-ce?

- C'était… Toi.

Je vécus cette révélation comme le coup qui m'achevait et qui me tuait pour l'éternité.

-Moi?, repris-je, mais comment?

- Je t'es vu lorsque tu deviendras maman et j'ai vu également le père de tes enfants. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, à part qu'un lourd secret pèse sur ta famille maternelle.

- Quel secret?

- C'est à toi de le découvrir, je ne peux rien te dire.

Elle retourna à ses occupations sans que j'ai le temps de répondre. Un secret pèse sur ma famille, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment? On dirait que tout est fait pour que je devienne folle. Je n'ai plus le cœur de continuer à écrire, je vais me coucher enfin essayer de le faire. Une chose est certaine, demain je ne vais pas prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

_Le Lendemain Matin, 7h30_

Tout le monde était déjà partis à la grande salle, je pouvais enfin respirer, ne plus sentir de regard sur moi était très bénéfique. Je me sentais bien là toute seule. Mais une question trottait encore dans ma tête, qu'avait voulu dire Isalia hier soir? Je devais voir mon père pour lui en parler et aussi à ma sœur, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais sortir de l'école jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas l'intention d'allait en cours, il faut absolument que je demande au professeur Dumbledore l'autorisation de partir voir ma sœur à l'université moldue. Arrivée près du grand bureau je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le mot de passe, et je fis donc demi-tour. Sur le chemin du retour, je tomba sur le professeur Dumbledore qui m'interpella:

- Miss Cullen vous ne devriez pas être en cours?

- Oui, vous avez raison professeur mais je dois vous parler.

- Allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas, nous serions mieux pour discuter.

Dumbledore me conduit dans son bureau et me fit asseoir face à ce dernier. A son regard, je remarqua qu'il me demandait de lui dire pourquoi j'étais dans son bureau.

- Professeur, je voudrais savoir s'il était possible que je retourne chez moi, j'ai un léger problème de famille. En fait, j'aimerais en parler avec ma sœur et pas avec mon père pour l'instant.

- Et pourquoi votre père ne devrait-il pas être au courant?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'envoie balader comme à chaque fois que je veux savoir quelque chose sur le passé de ma mère.

-Je vois, je vous laisse carte blanche pour aujourd'hui, revenais dès que vous le pouvais mais avant demain matin. Et bien sûr, je trouverais une excuse pour vos professeurs que je vous transmettrais ce soir lorsque vous serez de retour.

- Bien, merci professeur.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

J'étais devant l'appartement de ma sœur et j'attendais là sans pouvoir sonner, je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait mais une certaine peur m'envahissait. J'entendis des voix qui s'élevaient à l'intérieur, je reconnus celle de ma sœur mais l'autre ne m'était pas familière, mais c'était celle d'un homme et je savais que ma sœur n'a pas de petit copain. L'homme s'apprêtait à sortir, j'eus juste le temps de me cacher dans l'escalier. Ce que je n'imaginais pas, c'était que je connaissais cet homme, en effet, je vis un homme blond avec des longs cheveux et une robe de sorcier ainsi qu'un sceptre à tête de serpent. Je me demandais ce que Lucius Malfoy faisait chez ma sœur, qu'est-ce que Natalia a en commun avec lui? Je sonna à sa porte pour avoir toutes mes réponses.

- Bella? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard? Papa le sait?

- Salut Naty, non papa ne le sait pas. Je suis venue car on m'a dit que je devrais savoir quelque chose sur maman et ce qui m'étonne c'est que Lucius Malfoy sort à peine de chez toi.

- Entre, je vais t'expliquer, c'est assez compliqué.

- Merci, Naty.

Plein de vases étaient cassés et trainés sur le sol, je ne savais pas ce que Malfoy lui a dit mais cela prouve qu'une grosse dispute à éclater entre eux. Je me demandais bien ce que cet homme faisait chez ma sœur.

- Bella ne fait pas attention au désordre, je nettoierais plus tard.

- Naty, explique moi ce qu'il se passe avec le père de Drago Malfoy, parce que c'est une drôle de coïncidence après ce que son fils m'a fait subir au château.

- Ok, Lucius est mon parrain.

- Quoi?

- Oui, petite sœur. Maman et papa lui ont demander d'être mon parrain avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la magie noir. Justement, notre dispute portait la dessus car en ce moment il voudrait que je le suive dans ses malversations, et moi je ne le veux pas, car à cause de ses copains maman a été tuée.

- Attend, tu es en train de me dire que c'est à cause de ton parrain que maman a été assassinée?

- Pas tout à fait, disons que ceux qui l'accompagnent n'ont pas hésités à tuer maman parce qu'elle faisait partie des anti Tu-sais-qui. Mais, c'est vrai que j'en veux toujours à Lucius pour n'avoir rien fait et surtout que maman l'a suppliée de l'aider.

- Naty, si je suis venue ce n'est pas pour parler de Lucius Malfoy mais d'un secret qui apparemment est lié à notre mère, on m'a dit que je suis la seule qui puisse résoudre le problème dans ce secret.

- Ah, soupira Natalia, Isalia te l'as enfin dit. Oui, c'est vrai, il y a bien un secret autour de la famille de Maman, tu sais bien qu'on ne parle plus avec eux depuis son assassinat car grand-père Mach croyait que papa l'avait tué. Mais l'histoire est un peu plus compliquée que ce que tout le monde veux laisser paraître.

Tout à commencé le jour où Maman a annoncé à grand-père qu'elle était enceinte de son troisième enfant, tu dois peut-être t'en souvenir, tu avais 6 ans à l'époque.

- Non, je ne me souviens pas de cela, je me rappelle à peine du visage de maman, mais comme tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble, je l'imagine exactement comme moi.

- Je me doutais que tu ne t'en rappelais pas, oui tu as raison, tu ressemble beaucoup à maman, elle était grande, mince, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, elle avait des yeux exceptionnels de couleurs bleus, elle était toujours souriante. Tu as beaucoup de ses qualités d'ailleurs mais revenons à l'histoire nous concernant, plus tard je te montrerais une de ses photos.

Tout comme je te le disais, maman a dit a grand-père qu'elle attendait un autre enfant, et que cette fois ci, c'étais un garçon. Mais malheureusement, ce que maman ne savait pas, c'est que grand-père avait toujours été en conflit avec la famille Cullen, celle de notre père. Une vieille rancune que maman ainsi que papa croyaient être de l'histoire ancienne, nos deux grands-pères ont commencé à se disputer, il y a maintenant 50 ans, tout sa à cause d'un terrain appartenant à un ancêtre commun aux deux familles.

- Tu veux dire que maman et papa étaient cousins?, demandais-je à Natalia.

- Non pas exactement, en fait, il s'agissait d'un cousin à nos grands-pères, il avait vécu dans le même village que grand-père Mach et grand-père Charles. Ils étaient inséparables durant leur jeunesse, ils faisaient même les quatre cents coups ensemble mais lorsque maman vînt au monde, le cousin de grand-père eût un accident, il saurait tombé de son toit en voulant le réparer. Grand-père Mach n'acceptait pas l'accident de son cousin, il pensait même que c'était un meurtre.

- Attends ne me dis pas que papi Mach a cru que c' était grand-père Charles qui avait tué leur cousin?

- Au début non, mais il découvrit un papier dans la maison de son cousin où ce dernier accusé grand-père Charles d'être celui qui voulait sa mort car paraît-il, il aurait voulu faire de sa maison, une auberge pour les touristes. Et à partir de là, grand-père a accusé à son tour Charles Cullen d'avoir tué leur cousin commun Alfred Black.

- Black? Tu veux dire que cet Alfred faisait partie également de la famille de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry?

- Oui, Bella, tu as raison. C'était l'arrière grand père de Sirius, mais l'histoire ne se termine pas là. Mach Potter, oui tu as bien entendu, j'ai bien dit Potter, en effet, notre mère est la jeune sœur de James Potter, le père d'Harry.

Je sentis en moi comme un déchirement, j'étais la cousine d'Harry Potter, c'était à peine croyable et là je n'ai que le début de l'histoire de ma famille. Mais que vais-je encore découvrir?

- Bella?

- Oui, Naty , dis-je en sortant de ma torpeur, me dit pas qu'il y a encore beaucoup de mystères à découvrir?

- Je crains que si, petite sœur. Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté le lien de nos parents avec la famille Malfoy, à part bien sur que Lucius est mon parrain.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que Malfoy est aussi mon cousin parce que là je fais un crime en rentrant au château!

- Calmos! Non, Malfoy n'est pas notre cousin. Mais disons que depuis notre naissance, nous avons toujours étaient ensembles jusqu'au meurtre de Maman.

- Natalia, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire. En quoi, le lien avec les Malfoy est-il important, on ne m'a jamais dis qu'en étant petite fille je jouais avec Malfoy alors où veux-tu en venir?

Je commençais à me demander si ma sœur n'était pas folle, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir et tout ce début d'histoire commence à m'embrouiller, cela veut-il dire que j'ai vécu pendant 17 ans dans le mensonge? Natalia, elle-même, n'arrivait pas à m'éclairer sur cette histoire et elle ne me dit pas quel lien notre famille avait avec les Malfoy, elle m'a dit que pour l'instant j'ai eu beaucoup d'informations et que cela suffisait pour le moment.

- Naty, je peux te poser une question?

- Oui, Bella.

- A quel âge as-tu su la vérité?

- Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai eu 17 ans également, maintenant j'ai 25 ans et je vis avec ce lourd secret car tu n'es pas encore en mesure de tout savoir. Ah! Si Drago t'ennuie toujours au château, ne me regarde pas comme sa je n'ai pas fait de sacrilège, dis-lui « Hamram ». J'espère que Lucius lui en a parlé sinon tu seras aussi embêtée que lui de ne pas savoir ce que s'est.

- Tu me l'expliques ou je dois encore attendre?

- Ma chère petite sœur, je crois qu'il est tant pour toi de rentrer au château avant que Papa vienne ici, car il doit passer.

- Papa ne vient jamais chez toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Lucius a dû lui parler de notre dispute, mais tu sais très bien que je vois ce que les autres décident et je t'avais vu venir.

- Ah! Tu m'énerves avec ton fameux don!

Natalia éclata de rire, elle savait à quel point je rêvais d'avoir un pouvoir semblable au sien.

- Naty, je retournes au château mais attends toi à me voir encore dans les parages dans les jours à venir car on a pas fini notre discussion. Et crois moi je n'oublierais pas, tu peux en être sûre, tu me connais non?

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu es têtue comme une mule. Allez vas-y, avant que Papa n'arrive.

Je sortis de chez Natalia, dans ma tête, un flot d'informations se mélangeait avec les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour un jeune moldu que j'ai connu pendant les vacances. Ah! La vie devient de plus en plus compliquée lorsqu'on grandit! En plus, je venais de réaliser que Maman me manquait et que sachant à présent qui j'étais, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là pour me réconforter mais cela n'était pas possible.

Soudain, une idée germa dans mon cerveau, pourquoi n'irais-je pas voir papi Charles pour lui demander ce qu'il savait. Natalia ne le voudrait peut-être pas mais elle n'est plus dans l'ignorance donc pour elle c'est du pareil au même. C'est décidé, j'irais chez papi Charles, même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, tant pis pour Natalia, elle ne voulait pas me donner la suite de l'histoire alors je la chercherais ailleurs.

_Le Soir, salle commune des Aiglons, 19h40_

Je me suis assisse près du feu, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, les aiglons ne me regardaient plus aussi fixement qu'avant, c'était un soulagement parmi tout ce grabuge qu'est devenu ma vie. Mais je savais enfin je pressentais que Malfoy ne me laisserait pas tranquille enfin pas aussitôt, lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, il la suit jusqu'au bout. Et malheureusement, en ce moment, c'est moi qu'il veut et pas une autre fille, mais le seul problème c'est que moi je ne veux pas être sur sa liste de « chasse ».

-Bella?

Je me retournais vers la personne qui m'avais appelait, c'était Isalia.

-Oui, Isa?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Depuis ton retour, tu es restée assisse là sans descendre manger à la grande salle et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de manquer les cours. Et je pense que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu le fera, je me trompes?

-Isa, allons parler ailleurs, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire, je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Nous partons donc dans une salle de classe vide en prenant soin d'insonoriser les murs et de verrouiller la porte pour ne pas être entendues. Je voulais qu'Isalia sache la vérité, il faudrait que j'en parle avec Harry mais pour l'instant je n'en ais pas le courage.

- Tu es sûre que tout est bien insonorisé Isa?

- Oui, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air anxieuse qu'est-ce qui se passe c'est la première fois que je te vois comme sa.

- Tu te rappelles du rêve que tu m'a raconté en disant que m'avait vu étant maman et aussi en compagnie de celui qui sera le père de mes enfants?

- Oui, mais où est les rapport?

- Tu m'as dit également d'aller chercher la vérité sur mes origines car seule moi peut-être la solution.

- Ah oui! Je m'en souviens maintenant.

- Je suis allée voir Natalia, mais en arrivant chez elle, j'ai entendu des cris. Elle se disputait avec Lucius Malfoy, oui tu as bien entendu, je parle bien du père de Malfoy. Elle m'a avouée que cet homme est son parrain.

-Quoi?

- Oui et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a aussi avouée qu'Harry Potter est mon cousin et que nous aurions un lien avec la famille Malfoy.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es dans cet état, et tu comptes le dire à Harry?

- Je n'en ai pas le courage, pourtant il le faut.

A ce moment là, nous entendîmes un bruit étrange venant de l'armoire. J'ouvris la porte et un garçon blond platine tomba au sol, c'était Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy?, dis-je.

- Oh! Calmos Cullen! Je vous ais vues entrer dans cette classe, je me suis incrusté. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de lien familiaux entre nos deux familles?

- Je pensais que ton cher petit papa te l'avais dit, moi on m'a dit de le découvrir par moi-même.

- Ben, comme tu peux le constater mon père ne me dit pas tout.

Je ne voulais plus l'écouter, il me donnait la nausée. Soudain, il s'avança vers moi, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait.

- Malfoy, tu fais quoi là?

- Rien, pourquoi tu as peur de moi, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Arrêtes! N'avances pas ou je te tue!

Isalia n'intervenait pas, elle restait en retrait, pourtant à ce moment là j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide. Je commençait à perdre mon sang-froid, cela laissait le champ libre à Malfoy.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas calme?

- Malfoy recules! Ne m'appelle pas comme sa, t'as pas le droit!

- Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit? Ne me dis pas que c'est réservé qu'à tes amis les plus proches, vu que tout le monde t'appelles comme sa.

- Toi, tu dois m'appeler Cullen et pas par mon prénom c'est clair? Et recules!

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, je compris ce qu'il voulait, rien que de l'imaginer, cela me dégouttait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'intéresse à moi?

- Malfoy , recules!

- Trop tard, ma chérie, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, tu ne peux plus rien faire.

- Ah! Tu crois cela, tout en disant cela, je le giffla, et maintenant?

- Traitresse! T'as pas le droit!

Et sans m'y attendre, Malfoy posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne pus résister. Je ressentis une vague de bonheur m'envahir, ce qui n'est pas normal vu que je le déteste. Je sentis aussi mon corps se laissait aller par ce baiser. Soudain, plus rien.

- Satisfaite, Bella?, me demanda-t-il.

- Satisfaite de quoi?

- Du baiser, de quoi d'autre, je sais que cela t'as plu.

Je ne pus nier l'évidence, j'avais aimé le baiser que m'avais donné mon pire ennemi, mais comment est-ce possible?

- Ne crois pas que tu m'auras aussi facilement la prochaine fois car il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

- Et moi je crois que si, car tu as aimé le baiser, tu vas vouloir que je t'embrasse encore et encore.

- Non, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'oublies est-ce clair?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'oublie? Non, je ne t'oublierais pas mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à personne de ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Je ne répondis pas, je préférais l'ignorait mais le fait qu'il parle du baiser me faisait trembler car je voulais qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais pas, c'est mon ennemi.

- Bella?, me dit Isalia, allons-y.

- Oui, tu as raison, et toi Malfoy, tu dis un seul mot et je te tues, compris?

- Oui, c'est bon pas besoin de t'affoler.

Sur ce, Malfoy déverrouilla la porte et partit , nous fîmes de mêmes. En rentrant dans notre dortoir, on ne fit pas de bruits, de peur de réveiller les autres. Isalia et moi, nous nous endormions avec ce secret que l'on partagé avec Malfoy.

_Le lendemain matin, 7h30, dans la Grande Salle. _

A la table des Serdaigles, rien de spécial ne se passait, en effet, personne n'était vraiment concentré sur les frasques des autres car le professeur Dumbledore venait de nous dire que la première période d'examen venait de commencer et que la première épreuve serait demain. D'ailleurs, aucunes tables ne riaient, tout le monde se demandait quelle épreuve nous attendait car bien sûr on ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle serait l'épreuve qui serait au programme demain. D'ailleurs, je comptais aller chez Grand-père Charles aujourd'hui mais maintenant que les épreuves ont commencées, cela va être compliqué. Heureusement, que le directeur a banalisé la journée de cours pour nous permettre de réviser.

- Isa?, dis-je.

- Oui?

- Tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque? J'aimerais réviser certains points de métamorphoses, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider?

- Bien sûr, mais je dois aller à la volière avant, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère Mikael, tu te souviens de lui?

- Oh! Bien sûr, dis lui bonne anniversaire de ma part! Je vais à la bibliothèque, je t'attendrais là-bas peut-être qu'en chemin je trouverais Hermione, vue qu'elle est déjà partie je ne sais où.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Ni elle, ni moi, nous n'avions parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et d'ailleurs, je l'en remerciée car je ne voulais pas qu'elle me pose de questions à ce sujet.

Le chemin vers la bibliothèque était désert comme d'habitude, il était rare de croiser des élèves dans le coin , à part bien sûr, ceux qui voulaient du calme et de la tranquillité. Et je voulais ce calme et cette tranquillité si précieux pour moi, mais bon je devrais faire avec les bruits des feuilles que l'on tourne car depuis que je sais la vérité sur ma mère, il n'y a pas un endroit dans ce château où je puisse être tranquille. Et en ce moment, je me sentais suivie, alors que d'habitude personne ne vient avec moi à la bibliothèque. J'arrivais donc à la bibliothèque, et alla m'asseoir sur une table isolée entre deux rangées de livres où je suis sûre que je serais seule. Je commençais par réviser les potions car avec le professeur Rogue, il faut s'attendre à n'importe quelle question piège et le plus dure était de réviser toutes les potions qu'on avaient vues, cela m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Tout à coup, quelqu'un s'assit à ma table, malheureusement ce n'était pas Isalia mais Malfoy.

- Salut Bella, je peux m'asseoir?

- Salut, ben en même temps t'es déjà assis.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je ne pense pas que tu veux de l'aide pour réviser, alors accouche.

- Oui, tu as raison. En fait, je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est…

- Non, pas ici, tu veux vraiment ma mort toi!

- Bella, arête de crier, Mme Pince pourrait nous entendre. Aie, ça fait mal de dire sa.

- Tiens, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé, ça change.

- Oh, ça va, où veux-tu qu'on en discute?

- Nulle part, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est clair?

- Mais Isabella…

- Ne m'appelles pas comme sa, on ne t'as jamais dis de demander si cela plaisait ou pas à la personne avant de prononcer son prénom en entier?

Je pris mes affaires et je sortis de la bibliothèque, j'étais en colère contre moi, pourquoi ais-je réagit comme ça, cela ne me ressemble pas. Ah! Je viens de me souvenir qu'Isalia n'était toujours pas venue à la bibliothèque, mais que faisait-elle?

_A la volière, quelques minutes plus tard._

Je ne vis Isalia dans aucuns des recoins de la volière, mais ou était-elle? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, en sachant que des crises peuvent la prendre sans prévenir. Je marchais dans les couloirs à sa recherche, mais je ne la voyais toujours pas. Soudain, je croisa Hermione.

-Hermione? Tu n'aurais pas vu Isa, je ne la trouve pas.

- Non, Bella, je pensais qu'elle était à la bibliothèque avec toi.

- J'ai dû partir à cause de … Je te raconterais plus tard, tu voudrais bien m'aider à la chercher.

- Ok, allons-y.

Nous cherchions depuis maintenant deux heures et toujours aucunes traces, ça devenait de plus en plus inquiétant.

- Bella, j'ai une idée, me dit Hermione, pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas à Harry de regarder sur la carte des maraudeurs?

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas penser plutôt à cette solution!

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

- D'accord.


	2. Chapter 2

_Devant la salle sur demande, 2 heures plus tard._

Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue, elle aussi avait disparue. J'avais envie d'aller les chercher mais une force dont je ne connaissais pas d'où elle venait m'en empêcha. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade, mes jambes tremblaient, mais que m'arrivait-il? Pourtant, personne n'était présent en ce moment à mes côtés, alors pourquoi devrais-je réagir ainsi?

- Mlle Cullen? Que faites-vous dans ce couloir?, me dis le professeur McGonagall.

- Oh! Bonjour, professeur. J'attends Hermione depuis deux heures, elle n'est jamais revenue et Isalia n'est pas réapparue depuis le petit déjeuner.

- Bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais en attendant, retourner dans votre salle commune.

- Oui, professeur.

Sur ces mots, je partis vers la salle commune, je luttais contre cette force qui m'habitait et qui me poussait à ne pas suivre les ordres du professeur McGonagall. Je me demandais si la chance n'avait pas décidée de m'abandonner car tout était chamboulé dans ma vie.

_Salle commune des Serdaigles, 10h30_

Le professeur McGonagall ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles, je m'inquiètais pour les filles, où pouvaient-elles bien être? Je me mis à écrire sur mon ordinateur portable ( un modèle sorcier qui ressemble à celui des moldus), l'écriture me permettait d'oublier pendant cinq minutes. Je devais mettre noir sur blanc tout ce qui venait de se passer en quelques jours, j'aurais voulu que tout ces évènements ne soient qu'un cauchemar. Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter, je vis alors Isalia entrer. Attendez, j'ai bien dit Isalia, ce n'est pas possible!

- Isalia? Mais où étais-tu? J'étais inquiète!

- J'étais partie à l'infirmerie, regarde je me suis blessée la main en voulant fracasser un pot dans la volière.

- Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi fracasserais-tu un pot alors que tu allais envoyer un hibou.

- J'ai eu une vision, soupira Isalia, je sais pourquoi Malfoy et toi vous êtes liés.

-Quoi?

Je me suis réveillée deux heures plus tard à l'infirmerie, je m'étais évanouie après ce que m'avait dit Isalia, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Mme Pomfresh courait dans tous les sens, apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule malade aujourd'hui, ce qui était étrange. Je me rendormis pour ne plus entendre aucuns bruits, je ne supportais plus rien même le son de ma voix.

_Le 14 Septembre, salle commune des Serdaigles._

Rien de spécial ne s'était passé pendant une semaine, en effet, j'étais retournée à l'infirmerie pour un autre évanouissement, mais à part ça, ma vie était tout aussi banale qu'avant. Je n'avais pas revu Malfoy depuis la discussion de la bibilothèque, et je me demandais bien où il était passé. Mais, je ne devais plus penser à lui, malgré ce stupide lien qui nous lie, je n'ai rien en commun avec lui et c'est tant mieux. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi me faisait comprendre que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. Je ferais bien de descendre à la Grande Salle, sinon je risquerais de râter le discours du professeur Dumbledore.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

Le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle arboré une couleur grise, une certaine appréhension se lisait sur le visage de mes camarades, personne ne comprenait ce changement de couleur car dehors le soleil éclatait de milles feux. Personne ne vit le professeur Rogue au petit déjeuner, toutes rumeurs allaient bon train comme celle qui disait qu'il serait retourné avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le professeur prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, je dois vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle, votre camarade Drago Malfoy de Serpentard a été enlevé, il y a maintenant une semaine. Si les professeurs et moi-même, nous n'avons rien dit à ce sujet, c'est par rapport à la demande de sa mère Narcissa, elle pense comme certains d'entre vous que le Seigneur des Tènèbres l'a pris de force pour lui imposer la marque. C'est pour cela, que les cours seront banalisés jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. Et les élèves qui voudront nous aider à le retrouver sont les bienvenus.

Personne n'osait bouger, cette nouvelle nous clouait tous sur nos bancs. J'osait un regard vers Hermione, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

- Bella, tu as eu de ses nouvelles depuis la discussion de la bibliothèque, me demanda Hermione.

- Hermione, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Tu ne douterais pas de moi, j'espère?

- Non, bien sûr, mais c'est assez bizarre qu'il disparaisse alors qu'il venait juste de discuter avec toi. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il vu?

- Non, je ne pense pas, à moins que… Mais Oui! Pansy Parkinson était cachée derrière une rangée, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai dit à Drago de baisser le ton. Ne me dis pas que ça serait elle qui aurait organisé son enlèvement?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'elle t'en veux d'avoir des têtes à têtes avec Drago. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas de ton plein gré mais tu en as quand même. Et je dois dire que tu n'as pas sût résister au baiser qu'il t'a donné, attends Bella tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui?

- Amoureuse, moi? Mais franchement Hermione, c'est vrai qu'il est sympa mais c'est tout. Si Pansy m'en veut pour une histoire qui n'existe pas, alors là elle est bien bête. Mais, je ne pense pas que se soit Pansy, elle n'est pas si intelligente que ça. Je pense plutôt à Tu-sais-qui ou alors à quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas que ce fameux lien soit découvert.

- Tu penses à qui? Ce ne peut pas être ta sœur, elle t'a presque tout avoué.

- Je ne pensais pas à elle, ni a mon père mais je pensais bien à Lucius Malfoy.

- C'est vrai que c'est possible, vu la dispute qu'il a eu avec ta sœur mais enlever son propre fils, ce n'est pas chrétien.

- Parce que tu penses que Malfoy pense comme ça? Je pense qu'il doit absolument cacher ce lien et cela coûte que coûte, même si pour cela il faut kidnapper son propre fils.

- Tu vas en parler au professeur Dumbledore?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour l'instant on ferait mieux de ne pas en parler en public et aussi à Harry principalement.

-Pourquoi Harry?

- C'est mon cousin.

Hermione était sous le choc, elle ne disait plus rien. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, mais je pense que celle qu'aura Harry sera pire.

Hermione et moi, nous continuons de marcher dans le parc du château, on réfléchissait sur comment le dire à Harry. Je lui dis qu'il faudra qu'elle m'aide vu qu'elle sait la vérité maintenant. Tout en bavardant, nous arrivions devant la porte du château où se tenais la bande à Pansy Parkinson, autrement appelé « Face de Bouledogue ».

- Hey Cullen! Ca te dirais de venir avec nous, on va chercher Drago?, me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Parkinson? On ne peut pas rester dans le parc tranquillement quand tu es là?

- Oh! Mais ne te fâches pas, je disais juste qu'on allait chercher ton petit ami. Tu m'as bien entendue Cullen, j'ai bien dit PETIT AMI.

- Mais tu vas bien fermer ta petite gueule, tu rajoutes des couches en plus. Ca ne te suffit plus de me pourrir la vie, il faut que tu me mêles à vos histoires de mangemorts.

- Arrêtes Bella, me dit Hermione, c'est ce qu'elle cherche, arrêtes!

- Tu as raison Hermione, cette sangsue n'en vaut pas la peine. Par contre, ne t'avises plus jamais à me traiter comme tu l'as fait. Tu m'as bien entendu là?

Hermione m'entraîna hors de portée de cette bande de Serpentard, Pansy ne cherchait que la bagarre mais comme une conne je me suis énervée. Elle sait à présent que j'apprécie Drago.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagit comme çà, Hermione avait maintenant la réponse à sa question, et par la même occasion je me suis rendue compte qu'il comptait pour moi. Il fallait que je le retrouve, coûte que coûte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le lendemain, 10h, salle commune des Gryffondors._

Hermione m'avait invitée à passer pour parler à Harry, je n'ai pas pu refuser. En effet, elle m'a posé un ultimatum, je lui en parle ou c'est elle qui le fait, autrement dit je n'est pas le choix.

- Bella?, me dit Harry, que fais-tu dans la salle commune des Gryffons?

- Salut Harry, euh… C'est Hermione qui m'a fait entrée. En fait, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais allons plutôt là-haut dans la chambre d'Hermione, on sera plus tranquille.

-Euh Harry, les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre des filles, si je me rappelles encore du règlement.

- Ah oui! J'avais oublié, où est-ce qu'on pourrait parler alors?

- Tu sais, j'ai été nommée préfète en chef cette année, et il se trouve que je n'ai jamais utilisé ma salle commune, on pourrait se parler là-bas.

- Ok, je te retrouve là-bas, au fait c'est où?

- Au 5ème étage, il y a un tableau avec une jeune fille de dos à un jeune homme.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors.

Je dû me résoudre à rejoindre la salle commune des préfets pour que mon cousin puisse venir m'écouter. Je sentis le regard d'Hermione, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je me défile maintenant que tout est fin prêt. Hermione m'accompagna à la salle commune, je ne savais même pas qui était mon homologue masculin, d'ailleurs je ne tarderais pas à le savoir.

En entrant dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, je découvris des livres, des cahiers et pleins d'autres choses par terre, on aurait dit qu'un raz-de-marée venait de se produire. Mais que c'est-il passé ici? Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout çà comme ça, il fallait que je range.

- Hermione, tu me conseilles quoi?, je la suppliée du regard.

- Bella, ce n'est pas un désordre normal, même pour un garçon. On devrait le dire au professeur Dumbledore, surtout ne touche à rien. Je pense que ton homologue masculin n'est autre que Drago Malfoy.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer la salle commune sous ce désordre.

- C'est simple, regarde ce livre corné de couleur vert émeraude, et tous les autres par terre, tu vois les intiales de qui marquées dessus?

- D.M.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, ce sont les affaires de Drago. Allons retrouver le professeur Dumbledore et raconte-lui toute l'histoire même si je sais que c'est dure pour toi.

- Et Harry? On fait quoi avec lui?

- On l'attends et on l'emmène avec nous.

- Je suis là, mais que c'est-il passé ici?, me dit Harry, on dirait un raz-de-marée.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, on va voir le professeur Dumbledore, tu nous accompagne?

-Bien sûr, allons-y.

On se dirigea donc vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, étant préfet en chef, j'avais accès au mot de passe du bureau. Je prononça le mot de passe et nous montions les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la porte aux reliures dorées. En pénétrant dans le bureau du professeur, on n'avait tous les trois, l'impression qu'il savait que l'on viendrait.

- Miss Cullen, Miss Granger et M. Potter vous voulaient quelque chose?

- Euh…Oui, professeur. J'aimerais vous poser des questions sur mes origines ainsi que celles d'Harry et de Drago Malfoy.

- Bien sûr, Miss Cullen, asseyez-vous.

On prit tous les trois placent autour du bureau du professeur, ce dernier se plaça face à nous.

- Voilà, lorsque vous m'avez accordé une permission l'autre jour, je suis allée voir ma sœur Natalia. Elle m'a avouée que ma mère n'était pas celle dont je me souvenais, car en effet, je ne savais même pas quel était son nom de jeune fille. Elle m'a aussi avouée autre chose mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, et surtout je ne comprends pas tout.

- Je pense Miss Cullen que vous devriez d'abord parler à M. Potter de tout cette histoire.

- Que dois-tu me dire Bella? Je ne comprends pas tous ces mystères, tu peux me l'expliquer?

- Je viens de dire que je ne savais pas quel était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, tu te souviens?

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec moi.

- Harry, ma mère s'appelait Hortense Potter, c'était la petite sœur de James Potter autrement dit ton père.

- Tu veux dire que nous sommes cousins?

- Oui, tu as compris. Voilà pourquoi je te fuyais depuis quelques temps car je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

- Je vois.

Hermione ne disait rien, elle observait la scène tout comme le professeur Dumbledore qui s'amusait même de cette situation.

- Harry, tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt?

- Non, Bella, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça, car tu me l'a quand même avoué même si je pense qu'Hermione y ait pour quelque chose, tout en disant cela il regardait Hermione, mais en quoi les Malfoy sont liés à notre histoire?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose à part que Lucius Malfoy est le parrain de ma sœur. C'est pour cela que je voulais en discuter avec vous Professeur.

Hermione sentit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne, elle prit alors la parole pour expliquer les événements de ces derniers jours.

-Professeur, si je peux me le permettre, je pense que je commence à comprendre ce qui lit Isabella et Drago.

- Expliquez vous Miss Granger, je pense que vos camarades aimerait comprendre.

- Tout à commencer par un échange de regards entre eux dans la grande salle, ensuite une certaine attirance fait qu'ils se retrouvent souvent dans le même endroit. Et dernièrement, avant que vous annonciez la disparition de Drago, Bella m'a racontée que le jour où Isalia s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie et que moi je cherchais Harry, une certaine force dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine l'a envahit et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Même l'ordre que lui avait donné le Professeur McGonagall, elle avait du mal à résister de désobéir. Et ce matin, lorsqu'on arrive dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, on retrouve toutes les affaires de Drago par terre, en désordre, un désordre inexpliqué. En reliant tous ses événements, j'en ai déduit que lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella ou à Drago, l'autre personne le ressens. Je pense que c'est une grande partie du lien qui les unit.

- En effet, Miss Granger, vous avez vu juste sur ce point et je m'étonnes que vous ne l'ayez pas compris Miss Cullen. M. Malfoy et vous êtes liés sur ce point mais pour le reste je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, comme vous la dit votre sœur c'est à vous de découvrir.

- Mais professeur, je ne sais absolument rien sur ce sujet, ma sœur veut rien me dire.

- Elle ne vous aurait pas donné un indice par mégarde?

- Elle m'a juste dit « Hamram ».

- Commencez par là, Miss Cullen.

- Tu as bien dit « Hamram », me dit Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je crois savoir ce que c'est, je dois le vérifier à la bibliothèque, je vous retrouve là-bas.

-Harry, attends.

Harry dévalait déjà les marches pour aller à la bibliothèque. Hermione et moi, encore sous le choc, ne savaient ce qu'on devaient faire.

- Autre chose Miss?

- Euh…Non, Professeur. Excusez-nous.

Nous primes alors la direction de la bibliothèque, même Hermione ne savait pas ce que signifiait « Hamram ». Où Harry avait-il entendu ce mot?

En marchant vers la bibliothèque, mon cœur se mit à défaillir, je me sentais vide. Je m'écroulais sur le sol.

-Bella? Que t'arrives-tu? Bella!

….

Je me réveilla dans une chambre inconnue à mes yeux, les murs étaient de couleurs bleus avec différents motifs d'oiseaux. Ce n'était pas ma chambre, enfin pas celle que je partage avec Isalia et Béatriz. Je remarquais qu'Hermione et Harry étaient assis à mon chevet.

- Que s'est-il passé?, demandais-je à Hermione, Où suis-je?

- Tu es dans ta chambre, celle qui se trouve dans la salle commune des préfets. Le professeur Dumbledore t'a ramenée ici après que tu te sois évanouie dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

- Bella, as-tu ressenti quelque chose avant de t'évanouir?, me demanda Harry.

-Oui, j'ai senti mon cœur défaillir et je me suis sentie vide très vide comme si on m'arrachait le cœur.

- C'est bien ce qu'avait pensé le professeur Dumbledore, il s'est donc passé quelque chose avec Drago.

- Drago? Que se passe-t-il avec Drago? Ne me dites pas qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- On ne le sait pas malheureusement.

Je sentis les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'arrivais plus à cacher ce que je ressentais pour Drago, même Harry ne pouvait rien me redire. Je savais qu'au fond de moi, plus rien n'était important en ce moment que de savoir où se trouve Drago. J'avais la conviction d'aller le chercher seule s'il le fallait, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

- Bella?, m'appela Harry, à quoi penses-tu? Me dis pas que tu vas aller le chercher toute seule, car c'est de la folie.

- De la folie? Notre camarade est peut-être en train de mourir et tu penses que c'est de la folie de vouloir le secourir! Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi tant pis, j'irais avec Hermione ou alors mieux j'irais toute seule!

- Isabella! Arrêtes, tu veux bien, tu fais ta tête de mule alors qu'on veux t'aider. Je sais que pour Harry, aider Drago est difficile, d'ailleurs pour moi aussi. Mais on a découvert que vous étiez liés malgré vous, donc on a pas le choix, si on veut tu vives tranquille, il faut qu'on le sauve. Alors, calmes-toi!

Je détestais lorsqu'on m'appelait Isabella et Hermione le savait très bien, elle savait également que c'était un terrain glissant car je pouvais me braquer encore plus.

- Bella?, Harry me regardait, je lisais de la compassion dans son regard, Bella?

- Oui, je t'entends. Mais vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas mon prénom alors pourquoi Hermione?

- Si je ne t'avais pas ramenée sur terre, tu serais encore en train d'engueuler ce pauvre Harry. Essayes de garder ton sang-froid, tu t'emportes souvent en ce moment, quand c'est pas sur Harry, c'est sur Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

- Je ne peux te le dire Hermione. Harry, tu nous as dit que tu connaissais ce mot, alors?

- Oui, Bella. Je l'ai retrouvée dans le manuel des sorts anciens, « Hamram » est la contraction de deux sorts.

- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas.

- Ham veut dire lié, et Ram l'amour. En clair, Hamram signifie le lien de l'amour ou l'amour lié à quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'avant notre naissance on été déjà liés.

Je suppliais Harry du regard, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant, je lisais l'affirmation dans le regard de Harry.

- Si, Bella. Lorsqu'un sort ancien est lancé sur une famille, elle le reste jusqu'à ce qu'il se réalise. Or, entre vous deux, d'après ce que m'a raconté Hermione, votre histoire commence seulement à apparaître mais quelqu'un veut vous empêcher de finir cette prophétie. Oui, j'ai bien dit prophétie.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça? Même moi ça me dépasse.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'en avait parlé lors d'une mission que l'on avait faite l'année dernière. C'est pour ça que lorsque tu as prononcé ce mot, il m'évoquait quelque chose.

Je restais sans voix, mon cousin savait des choses sur les sorts anciens dont j'ignorais l'existence. Sans lui, Hermione et moi, on serait encore dans la mouise.

- Dites-moi, le désordre de la salle commune quelqu'un y a touché?

- Non, Bella. Le professeur Dumbledore attendait que tu te réveilles pour le faire car il veut que la propriétaire des lieux soit là au cas où on trouverait des choses compromettantes.

- Des choses quoi?

- Ben, j'en sais rien moi, me fit Harry.

- Tu peux aller le chercher Hermione, plus tôt on sera si il y a un indice mieux cela saura. Et puis, toutes les minutes peuvent être fatales pour Drago.

J'avais dis ça sur un ton très détacher comme si son sort m'importait peu, or c'est tout le contraire. A l'intérieur, je bouillais de rage de ne pouvoir rien faire, je voulais crier au monde entier que je l'aime. Oui, j'ai bien dis que je l'aime. Mais pour l'instant, il faut être discret, ne rien laisser paraître.

- Bella, je peux te poser une question.

- Oui, cousin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'en profite qu'Hermione ne soit pas là, sinon elle m'arrêterait. As-tu des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Drago?

- Ah, tien toi aussi tu t'y mets! Je te l'ai déjà dis il est sympa.

- Bella, je te connais. Lorsque tu fonces dans un problème la tête la première pour sauver la personne en danger, c'est qu'elle compte plus pour toi qu'un simple ami. Je me trompes?

- C'est bon tu as gagné, je me rends mais ne le dis pas à Hermione. Elle ne voudrait pas comprendre ce qui m'a permis de l'aimer enfin pas en ce moment.

- Comment ça?

- Harry, tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'Hermione était fascinée par Drago?

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui?

- Non, mais elle a toujours voulu faire partie des conquêtes de Drago. Elle me l'a toujours dit, son corps d'athlète lui plaît.

- Oui, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle vaux mieux ne pas lui en parler.

- Je savais que tu me comprendrais.

On continua de bavarder comme un frère et une sœur s'étant quittés il y a des lustres. On rigolait et on s'amusait, un peu de légèreté nous faisait le plus grand bien.

- On s'amuse bien on dirait?

- Oh! Hermione!

- Je suis venue avec le professeur Dumbledore, il attend dans la salle commune.

-Ok, on arrive.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout devant la cheminée, il regardait le feu qui se consumait à l'intérieur, on aurait dit que ce spectacle le fascinait.

- Professeur, je peux vous aider?

- Oh, Miss Cullen, je regardais juste le feu dans votre cheminée. Bien nous pouvons donc commencer le rangement. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr professeur.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une solution.

Il fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette et en un clin d'œil la salle fut rangée, mais une feuille trainée toujours par terre, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, dit Hermione en faisant un geste pour le ramasser mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je crois que je suis la concernée.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Oh, non!

Je ne pus lire le papier à haute voix, Harry le fit à ma place.

- « Hamram, Bella, Voie des Anges ».

- Cela vous dit quelque chose Miss Cullen, me demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, soupirais-je, c'est le lieu où ma mère a été tuée.

Je ne pouvais supporter plus que ça, je m'enfuis de là. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais j'avais besoin d'air.

_**Point de Vue Hermione.**_

Je ne comprenais pas la situation dans laquelle mon amie se trouvait. J'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère face à elle, pourtant je savais qu'au fond c'est toujours la même. Ce lien qu'il y a entre elle et Drago Malfoy m'horripile mais je dois l'aider, je le fais pour son bien.

Je restais là dans cette salle commune, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Harry était parti à la recherche de Bella, elle s'est enfuie après avoir vu un papier où Drago disait où il se trouvait. Ce lieu lui rappelle tant de souffrance, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'on la ramène là-bas. Une seule chose était certaine, quelqu'un lui en veut et veut la voir souffrir encore plus que maintenant, mais qui? Ca ne pouvait être son père ou sa sœur, car eux-mêmes souffrent encore de la mort d'Hortense, mais je doute que ça soit quelqu'un de sa famille. La seule personne que je vois capable de la faire souffrir comme ça est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_**Point de vue Harry.**_

Je suis dans la forêt interdite, je cherche Bella, mais je ne la trouve pas. J'aimerais lui dire que j'accepte ses choix et que je ne lui en veut pas de m'avoir cacher la vérité mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant, le fait de la chercher me fit comprendre qu'elle était la seule famille qui me restait et la seule personne qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. J'avais toujours senti qu'on était proches mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on était cousins.

-Bella? Bella?

Je vis une forme allongée par terre, je m'approchais, c'était bien ma cousine. Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramena à la l'infirmerie. J'étais soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée, maintenant je me consacrerais à l'aider même si pour cela je devais risquer ma vie.

_**Point de vue Bella**_

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un rocher à la place du cerveau mais où étais-je? J'entendais pleins de chuchotements autour de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer le moindre mot.

- Où suis-je?

Tous les murmures s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde me regardait.

-Bella? Tu es réveillée?, me dit Hermione

- Euh, oui je le pense oui.

- Appelles Mme Pomfresh, dit Hermione à Harry.

Mme Pomfresh vient me faire des soins en chassant les autres de l'infirmerie. Je lui fis signe que ça allait et que je n'avais pas besoin de soin, elle parut être vexée et partit dans son bureau.

- Bella, je peux entrer?

- Oui, bien sur Isalia.

- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.

- La semaine dernière? On est quel jour là?

- le 23 septembre

- le 23 septembre? Et Drago?

- Oui, le 23 septembre. L'ordre du Phénix a retrouvé Drago dans une maison située sur la Voie des Anges, ce sont des Mangemorts qui ont fait le coup.

- Je veux le voir Isa, où est-il?

- Il est dans votre salle commune, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu sortes de l'infirmerie avant demain.

- Mais je ne vais jamais tenir ici! Je veux sortir de cette pseudo prison.

- Ah ce que je vois, vous êtes tout à fait remise Miss Cullen. Mais je dois vous laisser ici jusqu'à ce soir après le dîner. Je ferais venir Miss Granger et M. Potter pour vous conduire dans votre salle commune. Ca vous vas?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, maintenant reposez vous.

- Au revoir Bella.

- Au revoir Isalia.

_Salle commune des préfets, 20h30_

Hermione m'avait raccompagnée devant la salle commune des préfets mais je lui avais demandé de me laisser entrer seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit Drago en même temps que moi. Je voulais m'expliquer avec lui, pas qu'elle assiste à notre discussion.

- Qui est là?

Sa voix me remplit de joie, il se tenait assis face à la cheminée et regardait le feu se consumait. Il était beau assis ainsi.

- C'est moi, Drago.

Il se retourna et me sourit, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi. J'étais à nue face à ses yeux.

- Bella! Je me demandais bien quand tu déciderais pour te réveiller.

- Ah bon? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

- Oui, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu as dû avoir un sacré choc avec ce que je t'ais laissé.

- Oui, mais l'essentiel est que tu sois devant moi en ce moment et que tu sois remis sur pied. Tu m'as manqué Drago.

Je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire, à présent il savait que je l'aimais.

- Oh Bella! Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça avec une telle tendresse, c'étais agréable d'être là avec lui.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

On était assis enlacés face à la cheminée, les mains liées. On ne parlait pas, on préférait laisser les choses venir d'elles-mêmes. Mais quelque chose me démangeait, il faut que je le sache tant pis si cela gâche notre moment.

-Drago? Je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce?

-Comment as-tu su pour le lien entre nous, je veux dire ce mot Hamram. Qui te l'as dit?

- Ma mère. Ma mère me l'avouait quelques jours avant notre retour à Poudlard, elle m'a juste dit ce que signifiait ce lien. Et dans sa dernière lettre, elle m'a prévenue qu'un grand danger s'abattrait sur nous. C'est pour çà que j'ai écris Hamram avec ton prénom et j'ai mis au hasard le nom de cette voie car pendant les vacances d 'été, j'ai entendu mon père en parlait avec le père de Parkinson.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils organisaient déjà ton enlèvement?

- Oui, j'ai bien peur que mon père soit l'auteur de mon propre enlèvement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Bella, changeons de sujet, tu veux bien?

- Oui, bien sûr. Et si on…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, Drago m'embrassa et je répondis à son baiser. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que ce moment se termine mais au bout de deux minutes, à bout de souffle nous sommes obligés de l'arrêter.

- Bella?

- Hum?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis cette soirée, Drago et moi sortions ensemble mais nous restions cachés par rapport aux autres. Seuls Harry et Hermione étaient au courant, on devait mettre Isalia au courant mais en ce moment elle était très occupée, en effet, elle a trouvé l'amour en la personne de David, un camarade de Serdaigle.

Plus aucunes attaques n'a eu lieues, c'est à croire qu'ils nous ont laissés tranquilles mais on pense tous qu'ils préparent un coup encore plus désastreux que ce qui est arrivé à Drago.

En ce moment, nous étions tous les quatre dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, je ne dormais pratiquement plus dans ma chambre de Serdaigle.

- Bon Bella, dis-moi tu n'as jamais pensé que tu serais heureuse comme çà non?

- Ben, pourquoi veux-tu que j'imagine mon futur Hermy? Tu sais que j'ai toujours au jour le jour, ce qui m'a souvent joué des tours.

- Oui, mais je veux dire, ton prince tu le voyais comment?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Les garçons nous regardaient, et je voyais qu'eux non plus ne comprenaient pas la situation. Où est-ce qu'Hermione voulait nous emmener?

- C'est simple Bella, je veux juste savoir quel ton style de mec. Est-ce que c'est Drago?

- Hermione, mais quelle question. Bien sûr que c'est Drago!

- Hermione dis-moi un truc, dis Drago, tu ne serais pas jalouse là?

- Qui? Moi? Non.

- Je pense que oui, au contraire, dit Harry.

Hermione commençait à s'agiter, elle avait été prise à son propre piège.

- Bon, ok, vous avez gagné. C'est vrai que je trouve Drago mignon et tu en as de la chance d'être avec lui Bella.

- Ben, tu vois c'est pas si compliqué de le dire.

- Oui, ben, tu parles Bella. Tu as mis combien de temps à comprendre que tu étais amoureuse de lui, hein?

Ni moi, ni les garçons ne répondirent à la question, on savait où cela nous mènerait. En ce moment, Hermione était tout le temps à cran. On se demandait si elle nous cachait pas quelque chose.

- Tien on devrait peut-être vous laissez, n'est-ce pas Hermione?

- Oui, allons-y. Ron et Ginny doivent nous attendre.

- Ok, à demain.

-A demain.


	4. Chapter 4

_Deux jours plus tard, 19h30, salle commune des préfets en chef_

Tout était calme aujourd'hui, même les Serpentard n'ont pas fait d'histoires. J'étais assisse face au feu, j'essayais de lire un roman moldu « Pensées » de Blaise Pascal. Mais ce livre ne m'intéressait pas, je trouvais inutile de continuer à faire semblant de lire alors que Drago m'attendait pour parler du bal de Noël dans sa chambre. J'avais prétexté devoir lire ce livre car je ne voulais pas préparer ce bal, je sentais qu'une attaque se préparait et j'avais peur que cette fois-ci je perde Drago.

-Ma chérie, que fais-tu?

-Je réfléchis au lieu de lire, il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je te sens tendue, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait le lui dire mais je n'en pouvais plus.

-J'ai peur…

- Mais de quoi? Je suis là moi.

- Je le sais mais tu vois, j'ai l'impression qu'une attaque se prépare et qu'elle aura lieu le jour du bal de Noël.

-Et tu as peur de me perdre?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- Bella, tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerais pas, jamais tu m'entends, même si pour cela je dois combattre mon père.

- Oh, Drago! Tu as toujours les mots pour me rassurer.

-Ben, c'est moi, lol!

- Depuis quand utilises-tu des expressions moldues?, demandais-je étonnée.

- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue.

- Hey ben! Je n'aurais jamais imaginée que tu parles le langage moldu.

- Et il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, à toi de le découvrir.

- J'y compte bien.

- Bella, si on allait préparer le bal?

- Oui, je te suis.

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre pour préparer ce fameux bal de Noël.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

On était allongés sur son lit, pleins de parchemins nous entouraient. Lui, voulait faire un bal version moldu avec les traditions de dîner familiale et distribution de cadeaux à minuit, moi, je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus féérique voire même mythologique. Nous avions débattu pendant deux heures sans tomber d'accord, on était exténués.

- Drago, pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas l'avis du groupe? On doit rendre le projet la semaine prochaine.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je suis fatigué de me pencher là-dessus pas toi?, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

- Oui, moi aussi ça me fatigue. Chéri, tu fais quoi là?

- Chut!

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me bascula sous lui et m'embrassa. On continua le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus fougueux, notre désir augmentait. Soudain, on s'arrêta car un hibou frappait sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Drago alla voir.

- C'est pour toi.

- « Fais attention, un danger rode autour de toi. NC »

-Mais qu'est-ce que veut dire ta sœur?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je la contacte. Tu penses que notre cheminée est surveillée?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut tenter le coup.

- Ok, allons-y.

Drago et moi, nous nous trouvions devant la cheminée encore allumée. Il me fallait rentrer en contact avec ma sœur, qu'avait-elle voulu dire?

- Drago, tu peux appeler ma sœur avec la poudre s'il te plaît?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Drago le fit et je pus passer ma tête dans les flammes de couleurs vertes et appela ma sœur.

- Natalia? Natalia?

-Bella?, que fais-tu dans ma cheminée?

- J'ai reçu ton hibou.

-Quel hibou, je ne t'ai pas de hibou.

-Tu me disais « Fais attention, un danger rode autour de toi. NC »

- Je ne vous ais pas envoyé ça, c'est un piège petite sœur. Avertissez Dumbledore.

- Très bien, on y cours.

- Prends soin de toi Isabella

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. _

- Miss Cullen, M. Malfoy, que faites vous ici à cette heure?

-Professeur, j'ai reçu ce hibou me disant de faire très attention, il est signé par ma sœur mais le problème c'est que ma sœur ne me l'a pas envoyée, j'en ai discuté avec elle par le réseau des cheminées.

- Avez-vous encore ce hibou?

- Tenez professeur le voilà.

-Bien retournez dans votre salle commune, je me charge de ça.

- Bien Professeur.

Cette journée avait été trop calme à mon goût et ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Une nouvelle attaque se prépare et cette fois-ci, c'est moi la cible. Drago me tenait la main, je sentais son inquiétude. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ces événements arrivent maintenant.

_Le lendemain matin, la Grande salle, 7h30_

J'étais descendue avant Drago car tous les élèves ne connaissaient pas notre histoire et avec l'histoire de la veille, on voulait encore plus rester prudent de peur que l'émetteur du hibou soit à Poudlard. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que Drago et le trio d'or étaient devenus amis, et qu'on se retrouvaient tous pour discuter en dehors des heures de cours. Je m'installa près d'Isalia, de dos à la table des Serpentard. Je ne voulais pas voir le regard triste de Drago, car sinon j'allais me mettre à pleurer, je commençais à ne plus avoir la force de vouloir combattre.

Le petit déjeuner passa très vite, je n'avais rien avalé et je n'avais pas écouté le discours du directeur. Je pris mes affaires et alla vers notre premier cours qui était divination. J'avais peur que le professeur Trelawney me prenne pour cible.

J'espérais que cette journée finisse vite car je voulais me reposer, mieux rentrer dans ma famille. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre caché avec Drago, mais il le faut pourtant. Mais en quoi le secret qui pèse sur la famille Potter/Cullen est-il si important pour ses mangemorts?

Je n'avais pas pu suivre le reste des cours de la journée, le professeur Trelawney m'avait prise pour cible et m'avait dit qu'un grand malheur s'abattra sur ma famille et sur la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, je me suis enfuit dans ma salle commune, Drago aurait voulu me suivre mais il n'a pas pu. Pourquoi tout me tomber dessus maintenant? Je pensais que ma dernière année à Poudlard aurait était la plus belle, que j'aurais pu fêter mes 18 ans dans ce château avec mes amis et ne pas me préoccupait de tout ce qui m'arrive.

Je me rends compte en y repensant, que pendant 17 ans, tout le monde m'a menti, mon père, ma sœur et je pense que plusieurs personnes de l'ordre sont aussi au courant de mon histoire. J'avais été le dindon de la farce, celle sur qui tout le monde pouvait tout dire sans qu'elle le sache. Si je n'avais pas Drago, je me laisserais mourir car en cet instant, je n'avais plus envie de vivre, pourquoi vivre encore alors que toute ma vie est un mensonge? J'éclata en sanglots, je m'allongea face à la cheminée et je resta là sans avoir la force de bouger, je me laissais dépérir.

- Bella, que fais-tu allongée par terre?, me dit Drago qui venait de rentrer.

- Je n'en peux plus Drago, je veux mourir.

Drago me pris dans ses bras et me déposa sur le canapé, il resta près de moi.

- Ne me laisses pas Bella, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es toute ma vie à présent.

- Je le sais, c'est d'ailleurs toi qui me fait tenir mais je ne peux plus me battre.

- On se battra ensemble, ma puce. Je te le promets même si pour cela on doit se montrer devant les autres.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi?

- Oui, ma puce, pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi.

- Merci Drago.

- Maintenant, dors. Tu en as besoin, je vais rester près de toi, je m'en fiches de manquer les cours. Le plus important, c'est toi.

Je le regarda et en quelques secondes je m'endormis.

_**Point de vue Drago**_

Je la regardais dormir, qu'elle était belle. Je me disais que le destin faisait bien les choses, j'avais la chance d'avoir Isabella Cullen comme petite amie. Ses cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur mes genoux, elle dormait comme si un ange était passé lui parlait. Mais j'avais peur qu'elle se laisse dépérir avec tous ses événements qui lui arrive, je l'avais sentie perdue toute la journée. Je savais que ce serais dur pour elle quand elle à eu ce hibou hier soir, je me demandais qui avait bien pu le lui envoyer. Je pensais bien à mon père mais en quoi piéger Bella lui serait bénéfique, mon père agissait toujours dans son intérêt ou celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Serais-ce possible que ce lien qui m'unit à Bella soit dangereux pour ce mage noir?

Je penserais à ça plus tard, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, comme je lui avais promis de ne pas la laisser, je m'allongea près d'elle. Je pense que le sommeil me gagnera facilement, à moins que Bella fasse un cauchemar.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

Je n'avais pu m'endormir, Bella fut prise de sursauts et parler dans son sommeil. Elle repensait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler, je dus la calmer et la bercer pour qu'elle se rendorme. J'étais inquiet pour elle, il fallait absolument que j'aille parler à son père, ces cauchemars ne pouvaient plus durer. Demain, j'irais le trouver et je lui demanderais de m'expliquer quel est ce lourd secret qui pèse sur sa famille et en quoi ma famille est-elle concernée. Pour le moment, je vais essayer de dormir en gardant Bella dans mes bras car apparemment mon contact la calmait.

_Le lendemain matin 8h._

Bella était partie pour son cours de botanique qui était en commun avec les Gryffondors, moi, je n'avais pas cours de la matinée. Je décida alors d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour avoir la permission de me rendre chez le père de Bella, M. Franck Cullen.

- M. Malfoy, que faites vous dans ce couloir à cette heure?

- Professeur, je vous chercher. Serait-il possible de vous parler en privée.

- Venez dans mon bureau.

_Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore._

-Que vouliez-vous me dire M. Malfoy?

- Professeur pourrais-je avoir la permission d'aller chez M. Franck Cullen? J'aurais deux ou trois choses à lui demander.

-Bien sûr, mais dois-je en informer Miss Cullen?

- Non, je le ferais à mon retour. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je serais de retour pour le déjeuner.

- Vous pouvez y aller, vous pouvez même transplanner depuis ce bureau.

-Merci professeur.

_Londres, Angleterre, 9h30_

Je me trouvais dans la ville où habitais la famille Cullen, je me souvenais du chemin comme si c'était hier que j'étais venu chez eux. Pourtant, ça remontait à mon enfance, exactement vers mes 5 ans, je ne pense pas que Bella s'en souvienne. A l'époque, on s'en foutait des gens autour et c'est d'ailleurs avec elle que j'ai eu mon premier baiser, on jouait souvent ensemble et d'ailleurs nos mères parlaient déjà de mariage mais mon père a toujours était contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Une fois, on était prêt du lac qui se trouve derrière sa maison et elle m'a dit que je serais le seul qu'elle aimerait dans sa vie. Elle était déjà très romantique pour son jeune âge, en repensant à tout ça, j'étais arrivé face à leur manoir qui se trouvait éloigné du centre ville. Je frappa et attendit qu'on me réponde.

- Drago? Mais que fais-tu là?, me dit Franck Cullen.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. C'est à vous que j'ai besoin de parler, c'est à propos d'Isabella.

- Entre.

Il me conduit au salon où un feu se consumait dans la cheminée, la maison était comme dans mes souvenirs.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à ma fille?

- Monsieur, ça fait plusieurs semaines que votre fille fait des cauchemars. Je pense que c'est depuis qu'elle sait que nous sommes liés. Elle n'est plus la même et hier soir je l'ai trouvée allongée sur le sol se laissant dépérir, elle voulait mourir.

- Comment ça? Ma fille a toujours était battante, que s'est-il passé?

- Natalia lui a raconté comment elle et moi nous sommes liés et pourquoi mon père était chez elle. Elle sait également que Harry est son cousin. Et il y a deux jours, un hibou nous ait parvenu dans notre salle commune des préfets en chef disant qu'Isabella était en danger et il était signé NC comme les initiales de Natalia. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'a envoyé, d'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est. Et hier, le professeur Trelawney lui a prédit qu'un malheur s'abattrait sur vous, Natalia et sur la personne qu'elle aime plus que tout.

- Depuis quand tout ses événements ont-ils débutés? Et qui est cette personne?

- Ces événements ont commencés le lendemain de la rentrée mais Bella ne voulait pas vous alarmer c'est pour ça qu'elle en a discuteé avec sa sœur. Pour votre deuxième question, je vais juste vous dire rappelait vous de lorsque Bella et moi jouions ensemble lorsqu'on avait 5 ans.

- Bella est amoureuse de toi. Je savais que vous finirez par sortir ensemble mais je ne pensais pas que ce serais cette année, l'année de la prophétie.

- L'année de la prophétie?

- Je ne dois pas te le dire, ce n'est pas à moi.

- Mais pourquoi? Peut-être que ça pourrait aider votre fille!

- Je ne peux pas Drago, cela risquerait de vous mettre en plus grand danger que vous ne l'êtes!

- Mais, Franck…

- Retournes au château Drago et prends bien soin de ma fille, je peux compter sur toi?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais vous allez faire quoi?

- Je vais réunir Mach Potter et Charles Cullen, une explication familiale s'impose.

- Dois-je en informer Bella?

-Non, je le ferais en temps voulu.

- Bien, au revoir Franck.

- Au revoir Drago.

Je suis retourné au château mais pourquoi Franck avait-il dit que cette année était l'année des prophéties, ça n'a aucun sens. A moins que je ne sois pas au courant de toute l'histoire, mais en quoi ce lien était-il puissant face au Lord.

_A Poudlard, 11h30, Grande Salle._

Je suis venu déjeuner mais le cœur n'y est pas, je pense à Bella et je ne la vois pas à la table des Serdaigle. J'essayais de trouver le regard d'Hermione ou de Harry mais ils étaient de dos. Je tenta de chercher celui d'Isalia mais elle était bien occupée, je sortis donc de la salle sans manger et me dirigea vers notre salle commune, j'espérais qu'elle soit là.

Je n'avais jamais était aussi inquiet quand ce moment, Isabella me manquait et je ne la voyais pas. Je donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle, mais je ne la voyais toujours rien. J'alla dans sa chambre, elle n'y était pas, alors je décida d'aller voir dans ma chambre, c'était mon dernier espoir.

- Qui est là?, me demanda-t-elle assise de dos face à la porte, je la trouvais encore plus belle qu'avant.

- C'est moi ma puce.

Elle se retourna et je vis son visage maculé par les larmes qu'elle avait versée, je m'en voulais d'être parti sans le lui dire.

- Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonnée, je t'ai cherché toute la matinée, je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Je me suis mise à paniquer et je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de te trouver mais je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Je le sais ma puce et j'en suis désolé. Je devais aller voir ton père pour qu'il m'aide par rapport à tes cauchemars mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Mon père n'a pas voulu te dire quoi?

- Je suis allé le voir pour essayer de comprendre quel lien existe-t-il entre nous, je voulais savoir si c'était une prophétie ou non mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il prétend que ce n'est pas le moment.

- Comme d'habitude, il ne dit jamais rien. Tu sais mon père veut me protéger mais parfois il m'étouffe.

- Au moins tu as un père protecteur…

- Oh, Drago, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à ton père lorsque j'ai dit ça.

- Je sais ma puce, et ne t'inquiètes pas-tu ne m'as pas blessé. Mon père est ce qu'il est et personne ne peut rien faire.

- Drago, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose, qu'est-ce c'est?

- Ok, tu as raison, ton père a laissé échapper quelque chose. Il a dit que cette année était l'année des prophéties.

- L'année des prophéties? Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Moi, non plus ma puce.

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous restions enlacés. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que ce moment s'arrête.

_**Point de vue Bella.**_

J'appréciais que Drago ait voulu m'aider mais la prochaine fois j'espère qu'il me le dira avant. Je sentais que Drago ne m'avait pas tout dit, je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je n'osais pas lui demander. Ca fait une journée que Drago est distant même s'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète. Comment voulait-il que je ne m'inquiète pas lorsque je le vois triste?

- Bella?, me dit Hermione, Tu nous écoutes toujours où tu es perdue dans tes rêves?

-Euh… Oui, je suis là. Désolée je pensais à autre chose.

- Tu me fais peur Bella, depuis la prédiction de cette folle qui nous sert de prof en divination, tu n'es plus la même. Tu es distante, c'est comme si tu as eu vent d'une révélation.

- _Tu ne sais pas combien tu as raison_. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dis tu aurais vu Drago, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Il doit être avec Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble ce matin.

- Isa, tu vas où?, me cria Hermione.

- Je vais à l'infirmerie, je dois aider Mme Pomfresh.

- Aider Pom-Pom?

- Oui, à plus tard.

Je lui avais menti car je ne voulais pas rester en sa compagnie pourtant Hermione a toujours était là pour moi, on se connaît depuis l'enfance mais en ce moment je n'arrivais plus à discuter avec elle sans qu'elle me parle de révélation comme si elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Si elle continue dans ce sens, je ne lui parlerais plus. Je me demandais comment se sentais Drago en ce moment sur le terrain.

_**Point de vue Drago.**_

Je m'entraînais avec Harry mais je n'étais pas concentré et je voyais bien qui le ressentais. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui me tourmentait car Bella me tuerait de lui avoir parler de son père. D'ailleurs, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait car elle ne supportait plus Hermione, son comportement devenait lourd car Hermione est encore jalouse de Bella. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'a toujours était, elle aurait voulu s'appelait Isabella Cullen au lieu de Hermione Jane Granger.

- Drago, tu m'écoutes?

- Désolé, Harry, je pensais à Bella.

- Va la retrouver, mon pote. Tu n'es pas du tout concentré et puis le match n'est que dans un mois, je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à régler, je me trompes?

- Tu as raison. J'y vais, je vais la retrouver, il faut que je la voie.

- Ok, à plus tard.

- A plus.

Je suis retourné dans notre salle commune, Bella était là en train de lire ce livre moldu qu'elle adore parmi tant d'autres, « Journal d'un Vampire » de L.J Smith. Je dois avouer que la voir livre me fait sourire car en la voyant on ne s'imagine pas ce qu'elle a vécut depuis la rentrée. Je vais l'interrompre et je sais qu'elle déteste ça.

- Ma puce, je te déranges pas trop?

- Mais, non, va. Même si je n'aime pas qu'on m'interrompe lorsque je lis, toi je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu me donnes la permission de t'ennuyer lorsque tu lis, hum fait attention je pourrais y prendre goût, dis-je en faisant mon fameux sourire en coin.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, dit-elle exaspérée.

On s'arrêta de discuter lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un frappait au portrait. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait être?

- Bella! Drago! Ouvrez!

- Harry? Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça?, demanda Bella.

- Ton père est arrivé au château avec deux hommes, il te demande, dit Harry essoufflé, il dit aussi que c'est urgent.

- Ils sont où?

- Dans le bureau du directeur.

- Ok, j'y vais. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Drago et toi non plus Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Point de vue Bella.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père venait à Poudlard, et Harry me dit qu il est accompagné de deux hommes. Ca ne pouvait pas être mes grands-pères, ils ne s'entendent pas. De toute façon, je le saurais bientôt.

Bureau du directeur.

Ma surprise a été très grande lorsque j'ai vu réuni dans la même pièce Mach Potter et Charles Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas croire que mon è re est réussi les réunir, depuis la mort de maman ils ne se parlaient plus et ne venaient même plus à nos anniversaires à Natalia et moi. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils me voulaient, c'étais bizarre qu'ils débarquent comme ça pendant la période de cours sans prévenir.

- Miss Cullen, je vois que M. Potter vous a transmis le message très rapidement.  
- Oui, professeur. Le pauvre, il était essoufflé .  
- Bonjour Isabella, me dit grand-père Mach.  
- Bonjour grand-père Mach, bonjour grand-père Charles et bonjour Père.  
- Bon, je pense que vous avez besoin d'être en famille, je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis chez Hagrid.

Le directeur nous laissa dans son bureau, la tension était palpable. Pour la première fois, je voyais mes grands-pères assis côte à côte, et mon père assis un peu plus loin, cette situation devenait pesante. Personne n'osait parler, soudain père prit la parole.

- Bella, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai réunis tes grands-pères ici et je dois te dire que ça n'a pas été facile de les convaincre.  
- Père venait droit au but, pourquoi tous ses mystères?

- Ma fille, ma petite fille, on te doit des explications sur la mort de ta mère même Natalia ne sait pas toute la vérité .  
- Abrèges Franck, tu ne vois pas que Bella s'impatiente, dit grand-père Charles.  
- Papa, tu es toujours aussi insensible, tu ne changeras donc jamais. Bella, assieds-toi avant que je commence.

Je m'exécuta, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là , je trouvais tout ça bizarre.

- Le jour où ta mère a été assassinée, Lucius se trouvait là chez Mach. Il était venu lui exposer une rumeur qu'il aurait entendu chez Voldemort. En effet, cette rumeur portait sur nos enfants autrement dit Drago et toi.

- Attends, tu n'oserais pas me dire que cette rumeur a tué maman?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais c'est à cause d'elle que tout a commencé.

- Grand-père, dis-je en regardant grand-père Mach, raconte le moi. J'ai besoin de savoir et Drago aussi puisqu'apparemment il est concerné .

- Ma petite fille, je pense que tu vas me détester après ce que je vais te dire. Comme te l'as dit Franck, Lucius est venu me voir à propos de Drago et de toi car Voldemort a toujours cru qu'une prophétie ou quelque chose de ce genre vous liez. En regardant de plus près, on s'aperçoit que vous êtes nés à deux jours d'intervalles, que vous aviez les mêmes passions étant petits, vous vous entendiez à merveille. On a tous toujours cru que vous vous marierez un jour, mais voilà Sybille Trelawney avait mis une prophétie peu avant votre 5 ème anniversaire. Cette prophétie porte sur le sortilège ancien très puissant Hamram . Je pense que tu sais ce qu il veut dire, je me trompes?  
- Le lien de l'amour, mais en quoi ce lien que j'ai avec Drago a-t-il été mortel pour maman?  
- Je m'étonnes que tu n'ais pas cherché à en savoir plus. Ce sortilège a été lancé il y a 50 ans sur notre famille mais aussi sur les Malfoy, mais il ne s'est jamais réalisé car aucuns Potter et Malfoy n'étaient nés à 1 ou 2 jours d 'intervalles contrairement à Drago et toi. Sybille était prisonnière chez Voldemort lorsqu'elle a mis cette prophétie sur vous, et Lucius était présent. Elle a dit:" Un jeune homme né à l'aube du 5 ème jour du sixième mois aura toute sa vie le désir de protéger une jeune fille née deux jours plus tard. Ce lien les unissant sera dangereux pour le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier, pouvant même l'anéantir. Il lui sera impossible de les séparer s'ils se sont unis car une certaine attirance comme un aimant les animent. Ces deux enfants causeront la perte du Lord noir.

- Tu veux dire que les mangemorts ont tués maman pour nous anéantir?  
- Ta mère était enceinte d'un petit garçon et devait accoucher au début du mois de juin mais ce que ne savait pas Voldemort c'est que vous étiez déjà réunit puisque Drago et toi étiez nés depuis 5 ans. Ta mère a été attaquée par Avery, Bellatrix Lestrange et Noot lorsqu'elle se promenait sur la Voie des anges pour venir nous voir au manoir. Comme toi, lorsque tu es toute seule et que tu te promènes, tu chantes et sautille. Ta mère faisait la même chose et Bellatrix lui a tentu une embuscade. Elle n'a pu résister car ses pouvoirs étaient divisés en deux et ils l'ont torturée avant de la tuer. Lucius a tenté de me prévenir mais je ne l'ai pas écouté car je pensais que cette prophétie n'était qu'un leurre comme ce que faisait Sybille la plupart du temps. Et puis, je ne pouvais accepter de perdre ma fille alors que cinq ans avant je perdais et mon fils et ma belle-fille. J'ai envoyé Lucius balader en lui disant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez moi et c'est ainsi que Drago et toi avaient été séparés et que ma querelle avec Charles reprit. Voilà , tu connais toute l'histoire sur l'assassinat de ta mère et si tu veux me détester je comprendrais.

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais choquée. Comment mon grand-père avait-il pu laisser ma mère entre les mains de ces salauds? Je ne pouvais pas supporter une nouvelle révélation.

- Bella, me dit papa, ça va?  
- Comment veux-tu que j'aille alors que maman a été tuée par ma faute! Tu as une solution miracle peut- être? Je viens d'apprendre que pendant 17 ans, tu as vécu avec la fille qui a été la cause de l'assassinat de ta femme!  
- Bella, calmes-toi! Ce n'est pas toi la fautive, mais c'est cette prophétie. Je pense que pour l'instant, on n'ajoutera rien car tu ne comprendras pas. Alors, retourne dans ta salle commune.  
- J'ai quand même le droit d'en parler à Drago?, dis-je encore énervée.  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Sans leur dire au revoir, je sortis du bureau du directeur et me dirigea d'un pas accéléré vers ma salle commune. Que devait-on encore m'avouer? Je commençais à regretter d'être née.

_Salle commune des préfets, 14h30_

J'ouvris le portrait comme une furie, je ne m'étais pas calmée depuis que j'avais quitté mes paternels. Au contraire, le trajet avait empiré ma colère. Je ne voulais pas que Drago me voit dans cet état, heureusement, il n'était pas là , il devait être en cours, j'aurais le temps de me calmer entre temps. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre, et pour décolérer, je ne connaissais qu un seul moyen, mettre la musique à fond et chanter. Je dus pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue, insonoriser les murs.

_Deux heures plus tard_

Je m'étais calmée grâce au chant mais aussi grâce à la musique de Mozart l'Opéra Rock . Normalement, les Cds moldus ne marchent pas mais j'ai pu demander l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledore au début de l'année. Entendre la voix des chanteurs de cette comédie musicale m'a permis de m'évader pendant deux heures. Maintenant, il faudra revenir à la réalité et à tous les problèmes que j'ai. J'attendais Drago dans la salle commune, il n'était toujours pas arrivé alors que les cours s'étaient terminés à 16h.

- Bella? Tu es là?  
- Drago!, je sauta dans ses bras, je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne sois pas rentré .  
-J'ai dû accompagner Harry chez Hagrid, pourquoi étais-tu si inquiète? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père?  
- Oui, il s'est passé des choses dans le bureau du directeur. On m'a enfin révélé la vérité sur l'assassinat de ma mère, et crois-moi, j'aurais préférer ne pas le savoir.  
- Ma puce, dit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, tu me fais peur. Raconte-le moi.  
- Viens assieds toi.

On s'installa dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Je le sentais tendu.

- Ma mère a été tuée à cause de nous et de ce foutu lien qui nous lie.  
- Quoi? Attends explique là , je ne comprends pas.  
- Drago, une prophétie a été émise peu avant nos 5 ans. Elle disait qu'un jeune garçon né le 5 juin aura toute sa vie le besoin de protéger une jeune fille née deux jours après, et que le lien qui les unissait est mortel pour le Lord noir car ces deux enfants peuvent l'anéantir car il est impossible de les arrêter lorsqu'ils sont unis. C'est à cause de cette prophétie que Voldemort a ordonné à trois de ses fidèles de tuer ma mère car elle était enceinte d'un garçon et qu'elle devait accoucher au début juin.  
- Ta mère est morte lorsque nous avions 6 ans! Tu veux dire que Voldemort a attendu 1 an car il ne savait pas que c'était de nous que parler cette prophétie?  
- Oui, Drago. Ma mère a été tuée par Avery, Noot et...

-Qui Bella? Dis-le moi, si c'est mon père, il le paiera.  
- Ce n'était pas ton père mais Bellatrix.  
- Si je la croise, je lui ferais mordre la poussière!  
- Drago, écoutes-moi! Ton père a essayé de sauver ma mère en allant voir mon grand-père, mais il n'a rien voulu écouter. C'est pour ça que toi et moi on a été séparés.  
- Ton grand-père a fait quoi?  
- Il n'a pas écouté ton père et ma mère est morte. Mais tout ça est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas née.

- Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais celle de ton grand-père, c'est lui qui n'a rien fait pas toi.

Il me serra tout contre lui, la chaleur de son corps me calma petit à petit. Je commençais à avoir des flashs de mon enfance depuis que j'ai eu cette révélation. Et un souvenir revenait plusieurs fois, c'était celui où Drago et moi nous nous promenions près du lac situé derrière le Manoir Cullen.

- Drago?  
-Hum?  
- Te souviens-tu de notre promenade près du lac lorsqu'on avait 5 ans?  
- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souvenais.  
- j'ai des flashs depuis qu'on m'a avouée que toi et moi nous étions unis lorsqu'on était petits.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien oublié Bella même si pendant nos six premières années à Poudlard, je t'ai insultée. A chaque fois que je le faisais, je le regrettais car au plus profond de moi, je savais que je te blessais mais je me blessais par la même occasion. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant toi, mais je ne supportais pas de voir tes larmes. Je me considérais comme un monstre, lorsque je le racontais à maman, elle me consolait mais tu me manquais.  
- Je ne pensais pas que...

- Je me détestais à un tel point que je ne me regardais plus dans le miroir. Mais tout à changer, lorsque j'ai su que tu serais ma colocataire. J'aurais alors l'occasion de me racheter. Mais malheureusement, au début, tu n'as pas voulu venir ici, tu as demandé au directeur de te laisser ton lit chez les Serdaigle. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé avec mes regards dans la Grande Salle car je savais que tu t'asseyais toujours en face de moi.

- Drago, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris tout de suite.  
- Ne t excuses pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Lorsqu'on se promenait près du lac, chez toi au Manoir Cullen lors de nos 5 ans. Tu m'as dit et j'ai gardé ses mots en mémoire, "Tu seras le seul que j aimerais ." On s'était alors jurait de rester ensemble toute notre vie, de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Tu m'as dit aussi ce jour-là: "Je t'aime Dray ." Je m'en souviendrais toujours car tu es et restera la seule fille que j'ai aimé de toute ma vie.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassa.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Réponse aux reviews: Merci à Harry21, pour ce review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. Donc, voilà la suite._**

**_Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les autres sont sortis de mon imagination._**

**_Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_**

_Chambre de Bella, 22h30_

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert ou plutôt redécouvert le visage de Drago. J'ai retrouvé le Dray que je connaissais étant petite. Je dois t'avouer que je suis très heureuse d'être avec lui, je l'aime tellement. Ce soir pourtant je le sens triste comme si quelque chose le tracassait, j'espère que sa mère va bien._  
_Il ne m'en parle pas souvent, mais je sais qu'elle lui manque. Je dois te laisser, journal. Je n'arrives plus à écrire._

_Bella Cullen._

- Drago?, appelais-je, Drago, où es-tu?  
- Je suis là ma puce, dans la salle de bains.  
- Je te laisse tranquille, je viendrais te voir plus tard.  
- Tu peux venir, ma puce, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.  
- Non!

Sur ce, je partis dans la salle commune et m'installa devant la cheminée. J'entrepris de lire un grimoire qui traînait par terre, lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus surprise par les photos qui s'y trouvaient. C'était nous lorsqu'on avait 5 ans.

- Hum, hum.  
-Oh, Drago! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, je n'aurais pas dû regarder, désolée.  
- Ce n'est pas grave voyons, je voulais juste t'entendre t'excuser.  
- Dray, j'ai failli mourir de honte pour l'avoir ouvert et mettre fait surprendre par toi. Et là tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave, pff tu ne changeras jamais.  
- Je sais, je sais, c'est moi.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et on se mit à regarder les photos ensemble. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau de voir tous ses souvenirs qui défilaient devant nos yeux.

- Bella, tu te souviens de celle-là ?, dit-il en me montrant une photo où j'étais assisse face au manoir Cullen avec une robe bleue.  
-Oui, je me souviens que je venais de trébucher car un blondinet m'avait fait un croche-pied.  
- Un blondinet? Mais tu m'offenses là , moi, un blondinet.  
- Oh, oui!

Il prit l'album le referma et le déposa par terre. Puis, il me prit la main et me regarda.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Entre Drago et moi, tout allait pour le mieux. On s'entendait à merveille et d'ailleurs maintenant on s'affichait publiquement car on en avait marre de se cacher. Au début, les Serpentard furent surpris par notre couple mais la pire des réactions a été celle de Pansy Parkinson, car maintenant elle ne pourrait jamais plus appeler Drago "Draguinouchet" . Elle a fait un scandale dans la Grande Salle, elle est devenue carrément hystérique lorsque Drago s'est assis près de moi à la table des Serdaigle.

_Flash Back_

- Pourquoi? Drago POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Tout le monde l'a regardait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle criait comme une hystérique. Même les Serpentard la prenaient pour une folle, elle reprit pourtant de plus belle.

- Pourquoi t'afficher avec cette sang-de-bourbe de Serdaigle? Regardes-moi quand je te parle!  
- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça, c'est clair!

- Ah oui? Et comment veux-tu que je la nomme? Si ton père le savait Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait?  
- Il ne dirait rien du tout car il n'a aucun droit sur ma vie privée.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra!

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle en prenant soin de nous bousculer. Le petit déjeuner repris son cours normal après le discours du professeur Dumbledore qui nous félicita pour notre couple.

_Fin Flash back_

Aujourd'hui, une sortie à Pré-au-lard a été organisée par le professeur Dumbledore, tous les élèves y allaient sauf les premières et deuxièmes années. Avec Drago, on avait pour but de rejoindre un endroit tranquille où on pourrait rester tous les deux. Je redoutais une attaque de Pansy ou des mangemorts et même en essayant de la cacher, Drago le sentit.

- Ma puce, personne ne nous fera du mal, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je le sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser, c'est comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer.  
- Je sais, moi aussi je le sens.  
- Donc je ne suis pas parano.

Il me fit son célèbre sourire en coin et répondit.

- Pour rien au monde, vous êtes parano Miss Cullen.  
- Et vous, vous êtes arrogant .

On se mit à rire. Soudain, les gens se mirent à hurler dans tous Pré-au-lard, ils couraient dans tous les sens. C'est ce moment que l'on compris, Voldemort en personne était là et nous cherchait. Drago m'emmena me cacher dans le bar d'Abelforth, le frère du directeur Dumbledore.  
A l'extérieur, les gens couraient et hurlaient. Certains de nos camarades se mirent à courir à toutes jambes vers Poudlard pour ne pas recevoir l'Avada Kedavra. Les mangemorts n'avaient aucunes pitiés envers les gens qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin, ils avaient pour ordre de nous ramener vivant à Voldemort.

- Drago, on va faire quoi? On ne peut pas se rendre!  
- Je le sais ma puce, c'est pourquoi Abelforth va nous aider. Il nous fera passer par le passage secret et on pourra retourner à Poudlard où nous attendent le directeur et le professeur McGonagall.  
- Tu avais déjà pensé à cette attaque, je me trompes?  
- Depuis le jour où nous avons su la vérité , j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore d'installer ce dispositif.  
- Je t'aime Dray.

_Deux heures plus tard._

Nous avions pu rejoindre Poudlard sans encombres mais le fait de savoir que nos camarades tombaient à notre place m'écoeuraient. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me rendre, je ne pouvais pas décevoir mon père mais surtout Drago. A notre arrivée au château, le professeur McGonagall nous conduisit très rapidement dans le bureau du directeur. Personne ne disait un mot, une certaine tension se faisait sentir. Je regardais Drago, il avait repris ce visage froid que je détestais, j'avais l'impression de ne plus le connaître.

**Point de vue Drago**

Je me sentais désemparé , je n'arrivais pas à faire passer le calme en Bella. A voir ce regard qu'elle venait de faire, je me rendis compte que le visage Malfoylien est de retour. Je voyais qu'elle avait peur de moi pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et donc à rétablir la sérénité chez elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon côté sombre sorte ce moment précis?

_Bureau du directeur, 14h30_

- Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Cullen, l'heure est grave. Il faut dès maintenant que vous unissez vos pouvoirs pour le bien de notre communauté . Mais la décision vous revient, c'est à vous seuls de savoir quoi faire.  
- Mais professeur, comment doit-on faire?, dit Bella.  
- Je pense que vous le savez déjà , réfléchissez et vous trouverez. Je peux compter sur vous Monsieur Malfoy?  
- Euh Oui, bien sûr professeur.  
- Drago? Je devrais savoir quelque chose?  
- Oui, Bella. Professeur avez-vous les chantillons de sang que je vous ai remis à mon arrivée à Poudlard en 1ère année?  
- Des chantillons de sang? Drago, je ne comprends pas. A quoi ils vont servir?, dit Bella, surprise.  
- Tenez Monsieur Malfoy.  
- Merci professeur. Bella tu devrais t'asseoir car ce que je devais te dire est très important.

Bella pris place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait face à moi et me regardait tendrement pour m'encourager à parler, comment allais-je lui dire ça?

- Ces chantillons de sang sont ceux qui datent de notre naissance, nos parents ont gardé notre sang dans deux petites fioles jusqu'au moment propice pour nous lier. Mais malheureusement, un jour, Bellatrix a failli les voler et les donner à Voldemort.

-Mais pourquoi ces chantillons sont importants?  
- J'y arrive. Ces chantillons nous permet de lier nos pouvoirs et donc comme tu l'as entendu par la prophétie, nous deviendrons imbattable. Voilà pourquoi ils sont importants et pourquoi Voldemort ne doit pas les avoir. Alors maintenant, une seule question reste sans réponse et tu es la seule à décider puisque pour moi c est oui. Veux-tu lier tes pouvoirs aux miens et les miens aux tiens?  
- Bien sûr que oui Drago, tu savais déjà ma réponse. Mais dis-moi pourquoi ils étaient avec toi et non avec nos parents?  
- Ton père me les a confiés à la mort de ta mère et m'a dis de bien les conserver jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard et de les donner au professeur Dumbledore. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais le moment ne me semblait pas opportun.

- Ce n est pas grave. Allons-y lions nos pouvoirs.  
- Ok, donne moi ta main.

J'ouvris la première fiole est vida son contenu dans la main de Bella puis j'ajouta le contenu de la deuxième fiole et enfin je mis ma main dans la sienne. Tout se passa très vite, un halo de lumière bleue/ émeraude nous encercla et nous leva vers le plafond du bureau. Je pouvais ressentir la puissance de Bella et je la voyais se métamorphoser, elle était magnifique, on aurait dit une elfe.

**Point de vue Bella.**

Ce halo de lumière qui nous englobait était magnifique. Je voyais Drago s'embellir encore plus que d'habitude, je sentais également la puissance qui se dégageait de lui, je me sentais bien tenant sa main dans cette lumière.  
Pourtant, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle était repartie. On se retrouva de nouveau sur le sol du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
D'ailleurs, le professeur nous regardaient d'un air fasciné . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il nous dévisageait.

- Professeur, il y a un problème?, demandais-je.  
- Non, il n'y a aucuns problèmes Miss Cullen mais vous devriez vous regarder dans le miroir, tous les deux.  
- Pourquoi faire?, demanda Drago.  
- Vous verrez bien, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le professeur Dumbledore avança le miroir en face de nous. A la vue de mon visage, je fus choquée par cette sublime personne qui se trouvait face à moi. Ce ne pouvait pas être moi, en effet, la fille du miroir avec les cheveux bruns avec des mèches bleues électriques qui lui arrivaient au sol, les yeux bleus et était d'une beauté équivalente aux elfes.  
Drago avait changé également, il avait garder ses cheveux blonds presque blancs mais ils étaient longs à présent, ses cheveux s'arrêtaient à ses fesses. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte marron chocolat très intense et il était aussi d'une beauté équivalente aux elfes.

- Professeur, dit Drago, comment se fait-il que nous soyons des demis-elfes?  
- Tout simplement parce que vous descendez tous les deux des elfes. Je parle bien sûr des elfes mythiques dont on nous chantent encore les légendes aujourd'hui.  
- Nous descendons des elfes mythiques, dis-je, mais c'est impossible. Nos parents sont tous des sorciers de sang purs et non des elfes ou demis-elfes.  
- Vous avez raison Miss Cullen, mais vos arrières grands-parents par contre descendaient bien des elfes.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ces chantillons pouvaient sauver le monde sorcier et éliminer Voldemort mais je me pose quand même une question. Pourquoi nos parents nous ont cachés pendant toutes ses années notre descendance?, demanda Drago.  
- Pour cela, vous devriez transplanner chez vos parents pour le leur demander.

_Grand Hall, 16h30._

Nous marchions côte à côte dans le Grand Hall, les élèves présents nous dévisageaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas qui nous étions et ce que nous étions. Même Hermione qui était assisse sur le banc dans la cour, ne nous reconnaissait pas.

- Salut Hermione, tu vas bien?  
- Salut, euh pardon de demander ça mais vous êtes qui?  
- Hermione, tu ne nous reconnais pas?, dit Drago

- Euh non, je devrais?  
- Ben oui! Si tu ne reconnais pas ta meilleure amie, là nous avons un gros problème.  
- Bella? Drago?  
- Oui, c'est moi Herm' et oui c'est Drago. On a un tout petit peu changé d'apparence, je sais.  
- Un petit peu? Tu veux rire, vous avez carrément changer.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Où est Harry? Je dois enfin nous devons vous expliquer quelque chose.  
- Venez, je vous conduis au repère.  
- Au repère?  
- Oui, Harry a construit un repère pour notre groupe.  
- Ok.

Hermione nous conduit l'arrière du château, on pouvait apercevoir un arbre d'une centaine d'année qui avait une sorte de grotte à son tronc. La situation nous fit sourire Drago et moi, car les elfes ont l'habitude d'être dans les bois et de s'abriter dans des grottes ou même à l'air libre. Hermione nous fit entrer, l'endroit était somptueux. Un mélange de bleu, de vert et de rouge donnait à l'endroit une harmonie parfaite.

- L'endroit est magnifique, dis-je, comment avez-vous fait tout ça?  
- La magie, Bella. Non, plus sérieusement, on a voulu que vous ayez un endroit très accueillant et harmonieux. On voulait aussi que notre repère soit nos couleurs.  
- Je dois dire que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, dit Drago, c'est un bon endroit pour notre repère.  
- Ravie de l'entendre Drago.

Hermione fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette et un grimoire apparut sur l'estrade près de l'entrée. Il ressemblait étrangement celui qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de mon père au manoir.

- Hermione, où as-tu eu ce livre?  
- Il vient de la bibliothèque de ma cousine qui vit à Paris, pourquoi?  
- Oh, pour rien. Il ressemble étrangement au grimoire qui ait chez moi.  
- Ah bon? Jettes-y un coup d'oeil si tu veux, le temps qu'Harry arrive. Il ne devrait pas tarder je viens de lui envoyer le signal.  
- Merci, quel signal?  
- Le cercle que j'ai fait avec ma baguette.

Au moment où on nous informait sur le signal, Harry arriva.

- Bella, Drago, je vous cherchais partout, où étiez-vous?  
- Avec le professeur Dumbledore, Harry dis-moi quelque chose. L'attaque à Pré-au-lard s'est finie comment?  
- Deux élèves de Serpentard sont tombés, Nott et Goyle. Les mangemorts les ont emmenés avec eux puis ce fut le calme plat comme si rien ne s'était passé . J'aurais dû me douter que le directeur vous avez mis en sécurité .  
- Harry comment se fait-il que tu nous reconnaisse et qu'Hermione non?  
- Bella, je reconnaitrais toujours ma cousine.  
- Oui, bien sur Harry mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.  
-Elle a raison, dit Drago.  
- Ok! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé que mes nouveaux alliés autrement dit les élus étaient enfin en possession de leurs pouvoirs.  
- Tu veux dire que tu le savais depuis le début?  
- Oui, Bella désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé et excuse moi aussi Drago.  
- Donc tu sais également qui nous sommes n'est-ce pas?  
- Attendez on pourrait peut-être m'expliquer là non?, dit Hermione.  
- Vous êtes des demis-elfes.  
- Des quoi?, dit Hermione

- Hermione, Drago et moi sommes des demis-elfes descendants directs des elfes dont tu connais les légendes.  
- C'est incroyable, ma meilleure amie est une demi-elfe. Mais je connais tous sur les elfes.  
- Nous comptons d'ailleurs sur toi pour nous aider. Tu le veux bien?  
-Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas vous laisser tomber.

- Merci Mione.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'espère que l'histoire des demis-elfes vous a plu. **


End file.
